


Tikki Talks

by boldlyanxious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlyanxious/pseuds/boldlyanxious
Summary: Tikki seeks out help for all the stress Marinette is under as a teenage superheroOne shot
Comments: 17
Kudos: 127





	Tikki Talks

Tikki made sure Marinette was fully asleep before she snuck out. It was against the rules of the previous Guardian but Tiki knew Marinette was under too much strain and she needed support even if she refused to ask for it.

Sabine went through her normal morning routine without knowing the day would be anything but ordinary. She started the first batch of dough to prove and made a pot of Jasmine tea before turning the kitchen over to her husband. She was just starting her morning meditation and stretching when she heard a tiny, high pitched voice.

"Madame Cheng," Tikki started.

Sabine looked up in surprise but was even more surprised when she saw what appeared to be a red sprite floating a couple feet away.

"Madame Cheng, it is imperative that we talk. Ladybug has become the new guardian and she needs help and support. Please help."

"Ladybug?" Sabine questioned. "What do you mean help. How could I help? Who--what are you?"

"Based on the magic of the miraculous there are some things I am unable to say. The magic does not allow me to tell you the given name of my chosen."

Tikki paused to allow her words to sink in. Sabine merely sipped her tea for a moment. Before indicating that Tikki should continue.

"I am a kwami of the miraculous. My name is Tikki, kwami of creation. Some cultures have called kwamis gods while others say we are magic. I have been the kwami that has guided every chosen wielder of the creation miraculous. Ladybug's miraculous."

"Wow, that is a lot to take in. I want to help. How can I help? Ladybug has done so much for me and my family and all of Paris. I will do anything. I don't understand how I could be useful to her."

"You have a good heart. I can see that. Your daughter is very much like you, not just in appearance. A heart that seeks out truth and justice, a desire to help people, a fierceness to protect those who need protection, but beneath it all a feeling that what you are is not a hero."

"My daughter? Marinette? What does she have to do with this. She will help Ladybug too. I know she will."

"Madame Cheng, I cannot say more. I am prevented by magic to not reveal the name of my chosen. I need your help but you have to figure out the rest before we can continue.

Tikki watches Sabine as her mind turns. Her tea cup is paused halfway to her mouth. Likely cold by now. The cup clatters back down with a shaky hand, some splashing onto the saucer.

"No. Marinette? No. Marinette can't be Ladybug. Please tell me it isn't true."

"Ladybug is phenomenal at what she does. We are a true match. She is a natural creative spirit. She was born to be Ladybug. She will make an exceptional guardian. But she is so young."

"How did I not know? What kind of mother doesn't know her only child is a magical super hero?"

"Keeping her identity safe was the first rule given to her by the previous guardian. It is for her safety and the safety of all those she loves. And she loves you and her father very much. I know the secrets have weighed heavily on her."

"I knew she had secrets but I thought it was just silly teenager nonsense. I never imagined she was sneaking off to fight villians. I'm so proud of her but so worried all at once."

"Keeping this secret has put her in a precarious place. And none of it has to do with Hawkmoth."

"There is something more dangerous than Hawkmoth? You said she needed my help. What can I do?"

"She is being targeted. But not as a superhero. By a civilian and as a civilian. Being a teenager has become so complicated. As humans it is important to open up to others to share the burden but that involves an incredible amount of trust. Some people will take what they know and use it to hurt you."

"You mean bullies. My little girl is being bullied. Did she not think she could tell me?"

"It's a problem with the double life. While some secrets are necessary to maintain her secret identity, it opens up the possibility of doubt. Gaps in her day and suddenly cancelling plans have led to cracks in trust. Normally this would not do much as she is a loving and caring friend who clearly values her friendships and puts effort into everything she does. But a bully is deceptively working to cause doubt."

"In order to help her I just need to know who she is so I can support Ladybug the same way I do Marinette?"

"Yes. I believe she needs someone to be completely open with so she can share all her problems without risking revealing her identity. Be cautious though. No one outside your family can ever know even a hint that you know who Ladybug is. It is not safe for you or for her."

"Tell me who this bully is."

"I think it is important for her to tell you everything that is going on. If she resists we will go from there. But she needs to be able to let it all out."

"Then I will see you both at breakfast," Sabine said before heading back down to the bakery.

An hour later she called Marinette down for breakfast. Marinette came down too quickly to be safe, with a bright smile for her mother and then froze at what she saw. Her mother had her breakfast laid out for her in front of where she sat with her cup of tea. Tikki was floating next to her with a tiny tea cup and a macaron almost as big as her.

"Sweetie, we need to talk."

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in my head and couldn't shake it. I've not seen anything similar so I thought I would share. I also really like the idea I've seen that her mother already knows that she is Ladybug.
> 
> My first work if fanfiction ever posted. I've been writing a couple other things but they are more complicated.


End file.
